Currently available antenna solutions for hand-held soldier radios do not provide a desired level of performance. For example, traditional whip (ex.—monopole) antennas, which are often implemented in hand-held soldier radios, may not be ideal for implementation in hand-held soldier radios for the following reasons: 1) they are of an impractically large size given the severe size constraints presented by hand-held soldier radios; 2) they provide narrow impedance-matched bandwidth; 3) they provide extremely low gain and/or low radiation efficiency; and 4) when multiple antennas are implemented, they experience parasitic mutual coupling between the multiple antennas.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an antenna solution for hand-held soldier radios which obviates the problems associated with currently available solutions.